Jedi League 2: Spider's Web
by Tally
Summary: FINISHED! SLASH. TPM. QO. Sequel to Jedi League. The Jedi has a new nemesis The Spider
1. Prologue Bastel Prison

Title: Jedi League: Spider's Web  
  
Rating: R   
  
Category: AR, Drama, Slash   
  
Summery: The sequal to Jedi League. Qui-Gon is now a member of the resistance, but there is a new player in Theed.   
  
Note: I've had to change somethings that were mentioned in part one. Nothing important to the first story and nothing you'll notice in this part but if you read the first one and then this you'll notice some inconsistancies e.g Bruck knowing about Qui-Gon and then not.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. George Lucus owns them (lucky him) I make no money from them   
  
Thanks to: Mady for betaing and everyone who sent feedback. Jedi League didn't get much of a response on ff.net but on MA I had a lot of requests for a sequel. Any one who is on MA I will post the story there when it is completed, but if you can't wait here is the first bit now.   
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Bastel Prison   
  
The night was silent; the city streets of Theed were deserted, all were asleep except those with some secret or dishonest purpose. Those still up moved with caution, not wanting to draw attention to them selves.   
  
High on a rooftop, concealed by the night, crouched a man. He was cloaked and masked, as ever he was when he set foot on Nabooan soil to carry out his noble deeds. Across the street, on another rooftop sat another man, and across from him another. On that night thirteen League members sat on rooftops, the streets they perched above all leading to Theed's fortress-like prison.   
  
As one the thirteen moved forward, answering some unseen command; they moved with stealth to the building, each ready to give the call of warning if necessary. One after another they threw grappling hooks at the Bastel walls, the courtyard below offering no obstacle for the rooftop jumpers. Metal scraped on brick, masonry work, tiles, statues and windows.   
  
The guards within the prison heard a noise. It was hardly a whisper but each man grabbed up him weapon and fled out onto the street. With a wild cry they saw the walls under attack, and they charged forward to engage the enemy. Behind them a shadowed figure slipped into the prison.   
  
Seeing the guards, the thirteen abandoned their ropes and took shelter behind chimneystacks and stone gargoyles. Here they waited for the first hail of bullets to end so that they could grab up their own weapons and fire back. They could not move forward, but then they did not need to, one of them was already within and that one person was enough. All that was needed was a distraction, and that had been done.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bruck Chan waited anxiously, hoping to hear the sound of attacking League members. His relief was difficult to conceal when he finally heard them. He held back as the others rushed out to defend the prison. Barely a minute after, a figure came through the same door the Guards had left through.   
  
"Bruck."   
  
"Sir."   
  
"You wont have long and there are still the Guards that are patrolling the corridors."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"He's in the old armoury."   
  
Bruck watched the Jedi walk past him with such confidence that he envied him his courage. The dark figure disappeared into shadows as he walked down the long corridor, silent as a ghost and as invisible as the stars in daylight. Bruck had only been a member of the League for a short time, perhaps a year. He realised, as he picked up his weapon, ready go out onto the street, that it could have gone either way. He could have fallen, become something like the man at Palpatine's shoulder; Maul. He hadn't though; someone else had found him first. Being in the League put his life in danger; he could be discovered at any moment, but he was fighting back, he was doing what he should.   
  
Guard Chan gripped his weapon and went to join his fellow Guards in defending the prison but he would hit no one with his musket, he would miss, and so would they.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Jedi ran silently down the narrow corridors of the Bastel prison. Getting in had been easy, getting out would be harder, especially with a prisoner in tow. He knew the floor plan of the prison well as he had been there many times, more often than the NIA even realised. He didn't always come to rescue; sometimes he came just to look.   
  
The Jedi was heading for the cell of Lord Byron; the old armoury was on the far side of the prison and was assessable by two corridors. He knew where it was and did not hesitate when he turned off the main hallway and entered a dark passage that sloped gently down.   
  
The Jedi had yet to run into a guard, which he didn't put down to luck. He was certain it didn't exist. He wasn't worried though; there was no reason to be, yet. The Jedi had learnt long ago, when he had first begun and put the League together, not to borrow trouble or worry unnecessarily, especially when running through enemy territory. It often made him appear cocky and over confident, but that was all right, for it was just another mask.   
  
Up ahead was a light. The dark little corridor would open out into a large room with six doors. One led to another corridor. The other five were cells. The Jedi halted at the mouth of the hall and looked casually in. Still no guards. Something was definitely wrong. With unease settling in his stomach he stepped into the light and headed for the centre cell.   
  
It was unlocked.   
  
The Jedi opened the door and peered inside, half expecting to be met by a volley of musket balls.   
  
It was too dark to see anything. Light filtered through the doorway and cast his shadow on the far wall. With growing concern the Jedi pulled a torch from the wall and stepped fully into the cell. Up against the same wall as the door lay a figure. It was Lord Byron and he was definitely dead. Knowing what he would find, the Jedi looked higher up the wall.   
  
A large, black, painted spider adorned the stone. He sighed. He returned to the outer room and returned the torch to its holder. The Jedi was about to leave when curiosity got the better of him. He began to open the other cells. Three were empty but the fourth was full of dead guards, six in total. With a growl the Jedi slammed his fist into the large oak door.   
  
The Jedi took his cloak off and threw it into the cell with the six corpses. Underneath his cloak he wore a Guard's uniform. Upon removing the cloak he immediately became Captain Samkes. No longer interested in stealth the Jedi strode back down the corridor he had entered by. The fighting was still going on, but it sounded distant and less desperate. The League was retreating, taking the guards with them. Soon they'd disappear all together and the guards would have nothing left to shoot at except for the shadows.   
  
"Sir, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I heard the disturbance," the Jedi lied to the returned prison guard who stood in the doorway that led out to the courtyard. "I'll go and report in to the palace."   
  
"Yes, Sir." The guard saluted the Captain as he walked past, never suspecting that he was feet away from the most wanted man in Nabooan history.   
  
The Jedi stepped out into the street and casually strolled up the street, away from the sound of fighting. He had no reason to hurry, no prisoner to hide and in a Captain's uniform, he was safe.   
  
Up ahead was a squad of NIA agents running towards him. At the lead was MacLeane, second in command of the unit responsible for finding the Jedi. He slowed as he saw the man dressed as a Captain. If he was puzzled by his appearance he showed no sign of it.   
  
"Carry on, Lancashire, I'll Just have a word with Captain Samkes," MacLeane ordered.   
  
"Yes, Sir." The NIA continued on down the street.   
  
MacLeane studied the Guard suspiciously.   
  
"Where's Lord Byron?" It was not an accusation. Obi-Wan gave his friend a warm smile.   
  
"Spiders seem to get every where don't they?"   
  
"Again?" MacLeane asked surprised.   
  
"So it would appear." Both men were silent, trying to understand all the implications of the night's events. "Don't file this as a Jedi rescue attempt. Name the Spider as the one solely responsible."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I'm worried." MacLeane was taken aback. The Jedi never worried. "This rescue was not even planned when I came over, even Qui-Gon didn't know about it because he's still in Coruscant. Only those in Theed knew of it."   
  
"What are you thinking?"   
  
... 


	2. Letter 1

Letter 1  
  
To His Majesty, King Palpatine,  
  
My Lord, I am writing to you as I have finally come to a conclusion and now know the course I must take. You have done nothing to stop the Jedi, who freely roams our country, stealing away those that must be punished. Our prisons are overcrowded and you refuse to speed up the executions. I have taken it upon myself to remedy the situation.  
  
Lord Jinn is a good man and I respect him greatly and know that my task will be difficult. But where he has failed, I will succeed. I hope you will be pleased of my decision and that I have not incurred your wrath.  
  
I will strike soon, as I have already found an avenue in which I can pursue the Jedi freely.   
  
Your servant, The Spider. 


	3. Chapter 1 Coruscant

Chapter 1 - Coruscant   
  
It seems an age since last I wrote and indeed perhaps it has been. Silence is no longer chosen or forced upon me; once again I have voice, no longer choked by grief of enemies. I speak to you again, friend, with great joy and anticipation, for the story I will tell you is greater than the last. It is grand in design and tragic in its consequence and all consuming in its splendour. It is you and I and him, in a world changed and growing. I do not wish to draw figures in the sand; I'd rather paint them upon stone. No more shall these tales be merely hearsay and myth. I give you the truth of your hero. Look upon his life as it really is and love him, treasure him and keep him safe. Behold your saviour and uphold him in your hearts and your dreams. The story I tell is worthy of telling and mourn with me the loss of something most precious.   
  
Much has happened since our last meeting. Given that it has been a year, you would expect change. Obi-Wan and I hoped for it desperately but the change that has come to us is not the one we had longed for. Instead of finding peace, all I have left is grief. Obi-Wan has gone from my side; he has left me. Inconceivable you say? Not so. As my first story was of our courtship my second is of our destruction. Love was not enough. Or should I say it was too much?   
  
This tale will not take long; not least of all because my heart aches to tell of it, but I shall tell you because it is the truth. And one thing I know above all else, one thing I have learnt in all my years of chasing and investigating, is that people adore tales of bravery and love, especially when it is true, and as you can expect from the Jedi, there is plenty of both and lots more besides.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allow me to begin a year ago. I returned to Coruscant and to Beli'ay and, of course, to Obi-Wan. I had King Palpatine's permission to travel the country and seek out the Jedi or any clues leading to his identity. He also encouraged my use of the locals. This meant Obi-Wan. With the king's approval, Travin could not argue.   
  
Obi-Wan and I stayed in the capital for a week or so, arranging his affairs so that we could travel freely and without interruption. The Prince was not happy about his closest companion and confidant being unavailable and unreachable.   
  
"I'll be back, Xan," Obi-Wan assured him. "You'll just have to be patient."   
  
Even now I am not sure if Xanatos knew that Obi-Wan was the elusive Jedi. Love blinded me and Xanatos had loyalty to contend with as well. Perhaps he suspected, knew or was even in on the rescues. May be he was totally in the dark. One thing I know about Obi-Wan now that I did not before is that he is very distrustful of the nobility and the monarchy; anyone's, not just Naboo's. Most of the League members were working men and women   
  
He loved Xanatos dearly as a friend and was loyal to him as a countryman, but I am not sure he trusted him with his secret because the prince was compromised by politics. In the favour he did know this, which meant if he ever guessed he did not confront Obi-Wan. A war with Naboo would be costly and as long as the Jedi was allowed to be hunted on either side of the ocean, then peace remained. Palpatine needed Coruscant's king's permission for my presence and Xanatos, as prince regent, granted it.   
  
Yes, Xanatos is a good man and my respect for him continues to grow. He is cunning and perceptive. When Obi-Wan and I were preparing to leave I had been concerned about Travin; without me in the capital there'd be no telling what he'd get up to. I was relieved and amused to discover that Xanatos had ordered the little spy to be watched at all times. It amused me further when Obi-Wan told me Xanatos ordered the police officers doing the watching to be obvious about it. I still wish I had seen the complete look of anger that would have crossed Travin's face when he realised.   
  
My last tale had little to do with the politics of the Jedi and Naboo, it was an adventure centred around love. Upon my return to Coruscant, Palpatine was still king, the resistance still fought, I still hunted the Jedi and he was still free, even though I knew him. The League was thriving and I was its newest member. But nothing had changed for the world. My tale continues with the people in mind. I suppose that this story is more about our two countries than love, although Obi-Wan and I are still at its centre and the Jedi is still at the heart of all the trouble.   
  
So, we left the comfort of Obi-Wan's town house, and headed northwest to Dantooine. I wanted to know what Obi-Wan's home looked like; I wanted to imagine the boy he had been before his family died and the adult world had been forced upon him.   
  
He was right. I loved that place the moment I saw it. The manor was less assuming in its grandeur than Kenobi Hall, but there was no mistaking the wealth of the owner.   
  
We could not linger long. I had things I had to do and so did Obi-Wan, who was happy to travel though his country. We moved from west to east and back again, gradually returning south. Sometimes we would part for weeks while he went to Naboo or I returned to Beli'ay to check up on Travin and to send progress reports to Theed. With Obi-Wan's help I constructed clues and leads to follow up.   
  
A better part of a year was spent in this way and although at the time I longed for a time when we could be together openly and peacefully, I now long for that time and almost miss it. We had almost a year together and then the Spider came.   
  
Obi-Wan did not tell me of its appearance straight away. He did not know what it meant, if anything at all, but after the third time, and the night before I returned to Beli'ay for news from Theed, he told me everything.   
  
"Sit with me a moment, Qui-Gon?" he asked.   
  
I settled myself comfortably in the great chair I had taken as my own upon my arrival at that particular house. A fire burned in the hearth and Obi-Wan gazed into it as he spoke. Obi-Wan Kenobi slipped away before my very eyes and in his place was the Jedi.   
  
"There have been attacks," he began. These words offered little explanation for his behaviour and although he paused, I did not rush him into his confession. "Three times now, Lord Jinn, three times I have entered a cell and found a body waiting for me. Upon a wall in blood, in ash or scratched there was an image of a spider. These attacks are not aimed at the people of Naboo, Qui-Gon," The Jedi fled and Obi-Wan's eyes looked at me filled with guilt. "They were aimed at me."   
  
He waited for me to respond. I knew there must be more, however, first he had to know I was not angry and forgave him for his secrecy. I beckoned him to me. I pulled him down into my lap and he snuggled close and as he did so a sigh escaped his control. It was the only sign of his relief.   
  
"I forgive you, my Obi-Wan." I said the words even though he had not asked. He nodded, thanking me silently for my understanding and for knowing him so well.   
  
"It was awful, Qui-Gon. He showed no mercy and was indiscriminate in his slaying. He killed guards and prisoners alike, but the prisoners who had been my targets were killed differently. Blood soaked the ground from his other victims but them he strangled. He took his time and enjoyed it. There is something so personal, so intimate about strangulation, Qui-Gon. It is a crime of passion. And then he plunged his blade into their eyes. I cannot imagine their fear and now I fear even more for the Fallen."   
  
I could offer little comfort to him. I had no answers other than to tell him it was not his fault.   
  
I left the next morning for Beli'ay and awaiting me there was news of the Spider. No one had connected the Spider's killings with the Jedi. Why would they? Only League members knew they had been intended rescuees. Weeks passed without a Jedi rescue, yet the Spider continued to kill. Every time the Jedi tried he was meant with slaughter. Travin was gleeful about the news of Spider killings, although he did not connect them with the Jedi, either. On one of my visits I mentioned the lack of Jedi activity and Travin told me there had been no escapes because the Jedi was afraid.   
  
He was right, although for the wrong reasons. I had never know Obi-Wan or the Jedi to be afraid, but I saw fear in his eyes. As far as the world was concerned, the Jedi seemed to have disappeared just as mysteriously as he'd appeared. Obi-Wan tried so hard to win once; he went back again and again, trying more rescues in a month than he had ever attempted before. He was always meant with defeat.   
  
The Spider was spinning his web, and sooner or later he would trap the prey he wanted to snare the most.   
  
Did you realise that then, Obi-Wan? Did you see the Spider's intention? Yes, I suppose you must have. It explains much; it explains the end and how I come to be sitting here alone again, once more telling the world a story of your life. It explains why you died the way you did and why I live to tell the tale.   
  
  
  
AN:Please R&R. 


	4. Letter 2

Letter 2   
  
Dear Lord Jinn  
  
I am writing to you now as a courtesy, to a man who knows me almost as well as my dearest and most trusted friends. I have left instructions with the League to deliver this note to you in the event of my death.  
  
Yes, Lord Jinn, you read that correctly and this is not a trick. I am dead and I give you a document for your file to prove it.  
  
Will you miss me, Qui-Gon? I surely hope so and in all honesty I will miss you. Every hero needs an adversary and nemesis and while you are not the villain of this story you were always a worthy opponent, doing as your master bayed and provided me with more than a mindless minion to deal with.   
  
I appreciate your honesty and determination and I am glad we played this game for a while but do not think that it is over. The Jedi and his League may be gone, but the King is not nor the people's resistance to him. I have done things in my fight that I am neither proud of nor able to defend; I have earned my place in a dark underworld. A time will come soon when men must choose sides and hold a sword forth and declare their allegiance.  
  
Pick the right side, Lord Jinn, or we may see each other again in Hell.  
  
The Jedi 


	5. Chapter 2 Dantooine

Chapter 2 - Dantooine   
  
When the pressure of the Spider began to get to Obi-Wan, we stopped travelling and instead returned to somewhere familiar and calming; not to Beli'ay, but to Dantooine and Obi-Wan's old family estate. Happy memories of childhood echoed through its halls and when Obi-Wan wasn't in Naboo or pacing, he managed to sit still in peace at least for a while and plan and think.  
  
I was asleep when he returned that final time. I had not expected him back for days, as his planned rescue was not until the end of the week. After he had told me all that had happened, I realised he must have ridden long, hard and without rest to reach me so quickly.  
  
I sat up in bed still groggy from sleep, but I was sure I had heard hooves on the gravel drive. I stumbled from the bed, feeling for my robe in the near total darkness. Just as I was pulling the robe tight around me, the bedroom door opened and in staggered a figure dressed completely in black and carrying a candelabra. The light from the five candles illuminated his face, however, I almost wished they hadn't. In his eyes I could see exhaustion and defeat.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
He gently placed the candleholder down on a chest of drawers by the door. He turned and closed the door, however, he did not turn back around to face me.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" I asked again, this time going to him. I was not hesitant as I pulled him into my arms and held him close.  
  
"I have failed again, Qui-Gon."  
  
"How? The rescue wasn't..." I trailed off as he began to sob, trying to explain to me what had happened between his tears.  
  
"We had an opportunity; Bruck was on duty in the Bastel. We organised a raid. It was all planned in a matter of hours. No one else knew, but still, he got there first. How Qui-Gon? How?"  
  
"Calm yourself, Obi-Wan. You must tell me what happened, but before you do you must eat and rest."  
  
"Not now, Qui-Gon, please."  
  
"Yes, now. Things will seem clearer in the morning," I insisted.  
  
I led him over to the vast bed we shared when we were both at the manor. I sat him down and knelt at his feet so I could take off his boots. He did not protest or make any move to stop me, he just sat there, numb and distant. I grieved for the turmoil I could see in his eyes and was determined to take care of him until he emerged from his depression.  
  
I went to the head of the bed and pulled the servant's bell. Almost immediately, Fisher appeared; he had been woken by his Master's arrival and had anticipated our need for him.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Bring a tray of food please, Fisher and a hot bath."  
  
"Immediately, my Lord."  
  
He departed and I once again turned my attention to Obi-Wan. He had not moved. Exhaustion was claiming him. I continued to undress him as I waited for the food and the bath to arrive. When he was naked, I wrapped one of the bed blankets around him to keep the chill off him.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Fisher entered carrying a tray.  
  
"The water for the bath is being heated, My Lord," he told me and behind him I could see two other servants carrying in the large tin bath.  
  
"Thank you, Fisher." I took the tray from him and waited for him and the other two to leave before I started feeding Obi-Wan. He took what I gave him, still not arguing, not even speaking between mouthfuls. He was trying to calm himself and think clearly. It was an effort for him to pull his emotions in and control them and it was especially frustrating because it had always been easy for him before.  
  
By the time the water arrived for the bath, Obi-Wan had begun to relax and as he slipped into the hot water, the rest of the tension in his muscles fled his body.  
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon."  
  
"You are welcome, My Love." I bathed him and washed his hair, enjoying the feeling of it falling through my fingers. As the water began to cool I lifted him out of the bath and carried him over to the bed where a large pile of towels waited. I wrapped the largest around him and went to retrieve another, but Obi-Wan gripped my wrist stopping me.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he looked long and hard into my eyes.  
  
"And I, you."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't let go and he seemed to be thinking something through. A devilish smile spread across his lips. It was a smile I had longed for and hoped to see.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked me.  
  
I gently leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away to see a shy smile instead of the impish one. Long, graceful arms snaked their way around my neck. Obi-Wan let the towel fall as he pressed his body against mine and kissed me again.  
  
I kissed him back, hungry for more, but unsure if he was ready to surrender to it yet or if he needed more time to relax. He made the decision for me. He pushed off the robe I was wearing so that we stood naked together, entwined in each other's arms. He backed away, pulling me with him, until we reached the bed. He fell back onto it and beckoned me to join him. I did not hesitate any longer. I mounted the bed and straddled his waist; I leant forwards and once again tasted his mouth.  
  
"Please, Qui-Gon, now. I can't wait."  
  
I didn't speak as I once again pulled away from him so that I could reach the scented oil we kept by the bed. I wasted little time preparing him. I could see in his eyes his desperation and need. I entered him slowly; despite his want, I refused to hurt him. He arched up off the bed, silently moaning, his eyes glazed over as his whole being was consumed by what his body felt instead of what his mind was thinking.  
  
"Obi-Wan," I said. "Obi-Wan, look at me."  
  
Gradually Obi-Wan came back to himself, I looked into his slightly dazed eyes and waited. He took three shuddering deep breaths and then, ever so slightly, he nodded. I pulled out slowly and as I pushed forward again, I leaned down and took his mouth in another passionate kiss.   
  
My slow pace did not last long as he held onto me desperately, asking, begging me silently for this night to consume him. Within minutes we were both spent. I collapsed half on top of Obi-Wan and half on the bed. He turned and pushed me onto my back. I opened one eye to see him smiling down at me.   
  
"I love you, Qui."  
  
"I know, My Jedi, and I, you." He curled up at my side as I reached across to pull the blankets over the both of us.  
  
"Do you really think it will be better in the morning?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, I do." I waited, half knowing what he'd say next.  
  
"Good." A pause. "Can we return to Beli'ay?"  
  
"Yes, We'll leave tomorrow." My Obi-Wan is never predictable, if he was he would have been caught long ago, but I knew him beyond anyone else and I knew the man at his heart. He'd need to fix that which had happened. He would need a plan. He'd need to be in the capital, close to his allies and as close to Naboo as he could get without leaving the country. I knew all this, which was why as soon as he mentioned the new murder I knew we would be leaving.   
  
"In the morning," I added. I don't think he heard me, for he was already deeply asleep. He trusted me, and that filled me with such love and gratitude. He knew I would support him and do what was necessary. Yes, we were perfect for each other, we both wore masks but we were both heroes at heart.   
  
  
By the time Obi-Wan woke from his slumber, I had made most of the preparations to leave. Travel clothes were laid out for him and everything else we would need had been packed. I arranged with Fisher to close up the manor and to then follow us back to the capital with the rest of the servants. Once again, the only person living in Obi-Wan's childhood home would be the housekeeper.  
  
We left the manor house shortly after lunch. I felt no need to hurry to reach the capital, and indeed there was no reason to rush, except for Obi-Wan's peace of mind. Obi-Wan had been quiet for most of the morning, speaking only to tell me the story he would not tell me the night before. As we grew nearer to Beli'ay and the hour got late, he once again began to talk. His voice was calm and steady; the near hysteria and pain I had glimpsed last night had gone and been replaced by a bone deep weariness. Nevertheless, he was thinking clearly and was talking through the obstacle I was sure he would overcome.  
  
"I do not know what to do, Qui-Gon. I really don't. Where do I start? And how do I finish it?" The moor land of the Dales swept past the carriage window but I do not think he saw it, even though he appeared to be looking out of the window. It seemed to me he was looking beyond those hills.  
  
"I am afraid of what this means and what it will do for the people of Naboo. The rebellion is failing, the Fallen continue to be executed and the Jedi has done nothing."  
  
"He has tried," I reminded him.  
  
"There is no try, only do or do not."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It was what my mentor once said, and all my life I had abided by it." Obi-Wan rarely spoke of his childhood or his family history including the flight of his mother from Naboo and Palpatine.  
  
"You may have heard his name. He came to this country with my mother. He had been Palpatine's teacher and adviser until he saw the evil in him. He taught me everything, but alas not even the wise can escape age."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"He was Master Yoda."  
  
"Yoda, I thought he died in Theed," I exclaimed   
  
"No, he escaped and came to Coruscant, where he'd be safe."  
  
"I never met Yoda, but I have heard of him, and the King talks of him sometimes, usually with spite and hate." I could think of a number of occasions when Palpatine had spoken Yoda's name and then cursed.  
  
"I can imagine. Palpatine, who publicly denounced him, accused Yoda of treason. He was sentenced to death. Yoda had told him that he would not be powerful forever and that his iron clad fist would crumble in the light of justice."   
  
"That would certainly anger Palpatine."  
  
"Yoda lived to see Palpatine crowned and it saddened him greatly. He had gotten old and I think he lost any hope when that happened and just let go. He was right though, Palpatine may be king now, but he will be stopped, one day."  
  
"By you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no. By Naboo's people, with a Queen at their head, leading them towards peace and an end to terror."  
  
"Amidala," I said and with her name came thoughts of the young lady, Amidala Naberrie, a known living blood relative of the king and the only one who could challenge Naboo's king and compete in an election. I smiled as I thought of her. She still hated me and knew nothing of my involvement in the Jedi League but she would be Queen and both Obi-Wan and I were determined to see her on the throne.   
  
"If there is no rescuer soon, then the Jedi will be thought dead or worse, defeated. I am only one man, Qui-Gon but it seems to me I carry the hope of a nation."  
  
I did not argue with him. Even though his words seemed arrogant, there was an element of truth within them. Without the Jedi, where would the rebellion be? He gave hope to the people, courage to the rebels and put fear in the enemy.   
  
The rest of the journey passed quietly, with me sometimes trying to engage Obi-Wan in small talk and he tried to respond. At dusk we changed our horses and then continued on our journey south. I slept for a while, exhausted from the journey and the previous night's talk. When I awoke, Obi-Wan was still in the same position. He sat gazing out the window, however he now clasped my hand between his own. I smiled; just to see him, filled me with joy. With my other hand I reached across and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. He turned to me and also smiled. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing me.  
  
"You should sleep," I told him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Try."  
  
He nodded and looked at me questioningly. Once again words were unnecessary. I nodded and he lay down with his head in my lap. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world; Obi-Wan's feet were still on the floor as there was no room to stretch out and I could only sit up straight. However we were warm and with each other and for Obi-Wan at that time it was enough.  
  
  
We passed the rest of the night and next morning like that, even when Obi-Wan awoke, he did not sit up.  
  
"Qui-Gon, you work for the NIA, do you have any idea who it could be?"  
  
"The Spider? No, I was assigned to the Jedi and so know little of other terrorist activity. If I knew, I would tell you," I assured him. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused, and at the time I thought he was thinking of possibilities, but now I know it was the pause before the lie.  
  
"No."  
  
We reached Beli'ay on the third day, in time for evening meal, however, dinner was not all that was waiting for us at Obi-Wan's townhouse. We had decided to stay in town rather than at Kenobi Hall, the estate Obi-Wan owned outside the city. Someone else either guessed this or knew, because when we arrived there was another carriage waiting outside the house. It was black and bore the crest of the crown prince.   
  
Seeing the carriage of his friend, Obi-Wan leapt from our carriage and bounded up the house's steps. I laughed to see his schoolboy exuberance. By the time I caught up with him, he was embracing the heir to the throne, Prince Xanatos.  
  
"Lord Jinn," he said to me in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
I bowed in respect.   
  
"And you, your Highness."  
  
"Xan, why are you here?" Xanatos and Obi-Wan had been friends their entire lives and when in private, Obi-Wan treated the prince as any other cherished friend. I think Xanatos loved him all the more for it.  
  
"I heard you were coming home and I needed to talk to you."  
  
"This sounds serious," Obi-Wan said. "Lets go into the study."  
  
We all took a seat in Obi-Wan's finely decorated study and waited for the prince to speak.  
  
"Have you heard of the stories about the Spider in Naboo?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, betraying nothing, his mask firmly in place.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I fear whoever he is, he is now here in Coruscant, as well." 


	6. Letter 3

AN: This chapter isn't very long because I was in the middle of doing some of my exams and I needed to set up a couple of things before I continued with the actual story. That's not to say if you don't review I won't withhold the next chapter until you do:-)  
  
Letter 3  
  
Letter intercepted by Lieutenant MacLeane.  
  
Dear Lord Jinn,  
King Palpatine knows of me and I am sure it will not take him long to connect recent events with me. I do not do these things for the reasons I think you believe. I respect you and I know about you and Lord Kenobi, as many do, but what I know, that they do not, is the Jedi's true identity.   
  
Do not fear for yourself, I am only interested in him. I take from him what he would take from our king not because I disapprove of his curse but because of the man himself. I do not even hold your own betrayal against you, given similar circumstances I would have turned from my king into the arms of my lover. Perhaps it is because of this that I find myself on this path. I follow not the king nor the rebellion and the League. I am alone in my struggle but I shall win.  
  
I vow I will not reveal your treason to Palpatine; you are safe from him. All I want is to show the Jedi that he is not untouchable, and in that I think I am succeeding. You, I respect, Qui-Gon Jinn and your secret is safe. I just wanted to reassure you of that before I embark on the final stage of my journey. The end is coming, I can feel it, and so can he. Can you see it in his face? Do you really believe you can see behind his masks? Are you another victim of his righteous cause? Or maybe it is the pursuit you are victim to?   
  
Lies follow lies. Betrayal follows betrayal. The end follows the beginning. Treasure him while you can because soon he and I will meet.   
  
The Spider 


	7. Chapter 3 Naboo

Chapter 3 - Naboo  
  
What I am to tell you next I was not there for, however, through other people I have learnt of the events in Naboo while I was in Coruscant, up until the time the Jedi once again succeeded in liberating the Fallen.   
King Palpatine sat at a large ornate desk strewn with papers; however, he was not sorting through them. One report had caught his particular attention. As he leant back in his chair, the report in his hand, he appeared to be reading the document, even though he had read it several times. The King's attention was no longer on the letter but far away across the ocean.  
  
The paper that he held was my latest report from Coruscant. I do not think he suspected me, even now after all that had befallen my country. And now that I am once again on the side of the tyrant I do not think he has realised my betrayal.   
  
Palpatine pulled his awareness back to the present. Because of the growing menace of the Spider and Travin's spy games I had yet to hear of the murders in Coruscant. Travin was in Beli'ay and had sent his own report detailing the events of the first Spider murder over the sea. I often wonder what Palpatine made of it all. Did he realise the connection? Did he himself control the Spider? Was he completely unaware?   
  
"Maul," he said. He didn't raise his voice when he called for his Lieutenant because he knew Maul would be waiting and would hear.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" Maul asked having appeared at the king's side almost immediately.  
  
"Have you heard of the Spider?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Well?" Palpatine never showed impatience, he merely conveyed a general threat of death that hurried along any conversation more effectively than any show of emotion.  
  
"He's been killing people in the prisons, Sire."   
  
"Yes, and according to a source he has now found his way across to Beli'ay." Palpatine was silent for a moment. Maul waited, knowing his master would need him further. "It's all coming to a head, Maul. I can feel it. Love over hate. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yoda."  
  
"Yes, but he is dead. The Jedi and the Spider. I want you to go to Coruscant and find out what happened to my wife. Do it secretly; I don't want Qui-Gon and Travin to know that you are there or your purpose."  
  
Maul nodded.  
  
"Who is in charge of the Spider investigation?" Palpatine asked.   
  
Since the first murder, the NIA had assigned a man to investigate. Palpatine might have welcomed the deaths of the victims, nevertheless he could not appear to do so. Murder was murder even in a staged democracy.  
  
"Simons."  
  
"Is he one of ours?"  
  
"No." Maul didn't need to think about the answer. As Palpatine's Lieutenant he was in charge of the Liberators, the king's personal guard, and ran the king's network of spies in the NIA, Guards and among the people.   
  
"Replace him and tell the new man to take his time and if he does find anything he is to report it directly to me and no one else."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Maul bowed low and left the King's chamber. Mace Windu watched him go. He was a Liberator, a member of the League and Obi-Wan's friend. He hurried after Maul, hoping to discover where he was going and his purpose.  
My Lieutenant is a man named MacLeane. He is a man I believed to be totally devoted to his king and ruthless in the execution of his duty. I was wrong. MacLeane is the Jedi's second in command and a dear friend. A couple of years ago Obi-Wan had decided the League need someone within the NIA. MacLeane volunteered, and by chance he was chosen by me to join the Jedi investigation team and then chosen by Palpatine to be in charge when I was away.  
  
Since the appearance of the Spider, MacLeane has been working to discover his identity for both his country's sake and Obi-Wan's. He had found nothing and even he did not know all that Obi-Wan did. It seems none of us did. Maybe if the Jedi had not been so secretive Obi-Wan might still be with me or perhaps something far worse could have happened.   
  
"Sir?" MacLeane turned to see the Liberator Mace Windu at his shoulder.   
  
"I was only looking." Ordinarily MacLeane would not have to answer to a Guard or a Liberator however he was trespassing on another's investigation. The cell of the latest Spider murder was not for the curious to stare at except MacLeane was not just any passer by and his position granted him a certain amount of leeway. Nonetheless that did not mean he could openly go against a Liberator asking him to leave a crime scene.  
  
"I will walk you out sir."  
  
"I can find my own way, Windu." Unnoticed by those that worked around them MacLeane nodded slightly before leaving.   
  
Night fell over Naboo and the palace grew quiet as many of its daytime workers made their way home. A single candle was lit in my outer office where MacLeane still sat at his desk working.   
  
"Sir, everything all right?" The Liberators patrolled the palace at night since the Jedi's invasion and were far more diligent in their task.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Maul's on the prowl. Not just for the Spider but for Lufta Shif Naberrie as well."  
  
"Palpatine's wife?" MacLeane looked up sharply at Mace. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him leave the King's chambers earlier and had Cleo follow him."  
  
"Damn." MacLeane thumped his fist on his desk. Mace did not know the implications behind Palpatine's sudden interest in his wife's whereabouts but MacLeane understood.  
  
"There is more." The look on Mace's face told MacLeane that there was something more. "He is going to Coruscant."   
  
With no other words Mace slipped back into the corridor to continue his patrol. His path would not bring him back around to my office for an hour but he knew MacLeane would not be there. Indeed MacLeane had already left the office before Mace stepped around a corner.  
Later, on a dark street, a man waited. He knew nothing of Maul's whereabouts or MacLeane's involvement in the League. He waited in shadow in a city he was at home in and familiar with in every respect. He knew where every alley led and knew the paths across the rooftops. He was as cunning as the Jedi in his way, however he was spurred on by other motives. Here he ruled. He waited for hours knowing he would be met eventually. Shortly before dawn a man approached him.  
  
"I do not have long if you wish for me to return to Beli'ay on the morning tide."  
  
"You have done what I instructed?" the shadowed man was the Spider.  
  
"Of cause." The other man had once been his lover but now they were comrades in arms opposing a common enemy. "Who's next?" the man from Beli'ay asked.  
  
"He will break soon, I promise you. The League is failing here and now..."  
  
"...now he believes you have followed him to Coruscant and that you stalk his streets just as he stalks mine."  
  
"Yes, the legend is almost defeated, next to be destroyed must be his reason to fight and after that the man himself." The Spider had never told his companion the Jedi's identity for fear of exposing Qui-Gon, nor had he spoken of the reason why he fought the personal war.   
  
"Kill Amidala," he ordered before disappearing into an alleyway. /and then I shall destroy the man by killing his heart./ the Spider fled his co-conspirator and returned to the palace where he spends his days.  
  
Travis stood in the deserted alleyway for a couple of moments before leaving too, so that he could return to Coruscant on the morning tide. Getting back into Coruscant would not be as easy as it had been to leave and killing Amidala would be almost impossible; she had the Skywalkers and Kenobi for protection.  
  
Above him watched another secretive figure. The Jedi had seen and now he knew what it was he must do. 


	8. Letter 4

Letter 4  
  
Dear Obi-Wan,  
I fear your suspicions may be correct, as I can find no other explanation, although that is not why I write. I have intercepted a letter from the Spider to Qui-Gon. I have enclosed it so you can see for yourself the danger we face. The Spider claims no desire to hurt his Lordship, but he knows who the Jedi is and his connection to Qui-Gon.  
  
How can this be Obi-Wan? How has he found you out when no one else managed to? Even what you suppose does not explain it. There are so few who know who the Jedi is that any kind of betrayal from them is unlikely. He knows, Obi-Wan but not because of us.  
  
I fear for you my friend. His motives are elusive to me and his actions to destroy you from the inside do not bode well, nor are they the actions of a patriot. It is you he wants, as he says. Revenge? Hate? Justice? Money? Obi-Wan, I am unable to answer any of the questions you asked of me nor my own. I do not know who he is. I can find no clues and I have tried, unlike my colleagues.  
  
Palpatine knows that the Spider is after you and has set his own people on the murder case, meaning they will take their time in the execution of their duties. They, themselves don't know of the victims' connection to the Jedi; only the King, you and the League know. I am concerned there are too many secrets and ulterior motives.  
  
I suspect that this letter will cause you to act on the plan you have been forming for some time. The one Qui-Gon knows nothing of. (Yes, dear friend, I know you well enough.) For my own peace of mind please tell me of it. You play your hand close to your chest but I would know of it, please.  
  
Your Friend,  
MacLeane  
  
P.S. Maul is in Coruscant. Sent by the king to search for Lufta Shif Naberrie . 


	9. Chapter 4 Beli'ay

Chapter 4 - Beli'ay  
  
Xanatos was silent as he waited for me and Obi-Wan to digest this new information. The look of alarm on Obi-Wan's face was mirrored on my own. Not betraying any of his own bewilderment, the Prince began to describe the first murder by the Spider of the peaceful shores of Coruscant.  
Mundi dismissed Yaddle for the night and retired to his bedroom with his warmed milk. Yaddle swore by it to aid troubled sleep, so Mundi had given in to his maid's persistent urgings for him to try it. He placed the glass on his bedside table with the candle he had carried up with him. He removed his day clothes and dressed in his nightshirt and gown. More comfortable, he climbed into his bed where his wife was already asleep; down the corridor he could hear his daughter moving around in her room.  
  
Mundi opened the book he kept by his bedside table for night when sleep was elusive; currently it was a book of ancient myths from Naboo. Despite fleeing his country, Mundi still thought of it and missed it terribly. He began to read, every now and again taking a sip of his hot drink, and sooner than he expected, he was yawning and laying the book aside in order to sleep. He blew out the candle and was soon as deeply asleep as his wife.  
  
What sounded like a muffled cry awoke Mundi. The darkness was close about him and for the moment between wakefulness and sleep, Mundi thought the sound had been real. Silence engulfed the house allowing him to think it had just been part of a vague dream. In the darkness he reached out to his wife. He felt something wet, sticky and warm.  
  
Fear froze Mundi for a heartbeat and a lifetime. He sat up. The curtains were open and the light from the stars and moon illuminated the room with their ghastly white light. His wife still lay by his side but she no longer lived, blood covered her, oozing from the wound across her throat. Her eyes stared unseeing past him; gone was any life. She had not even had time to cry out such was the deftness and violence of the attack.   
  
Crying out, Mundi stumbled from the bed and fled the sight before him. Saran! Mundi ran down the hall unafraid for himself but terrified for his child. He burst into his daughter's room and was met by such carnage he felt bile rise in his throat. Candles were lit all around the room showing the grievousness of the crime in their eerie light.  
  
"I have been waiting, Mundi." A cloaked figure sat in a chair opposite his daughter's crucified corpse; a spider carved into her chest. "A little sleeping drug in your food and I could take my time. I saved you 'till last, traitor."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"No, but soon others will."   
  
Mundi did not feel the knife slide in between his ribs, his vision was consumed by the sight of his daughter and his heart already filled with the pain of what he beheld. Blood blossomed from the wound. Mundi fell to the floor at the Spider's feet, never to rise again. With great care the dark man took the body back to his bed to lay him out, as he wanted him to be found. He took his time leaving his mark on his other two victims. He had the rest of the night to complete his work.  
"The Mundi family kept to themselves in Beli'ay. We might not have found them for sometime if Yaddle wasn't due to meet a friend. She never showed and the friend who is a maid for Lord Catsin of the police force. She was worried and asked him to send someone to the house with her."  
  
"The Spider killed the maid too?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes." As Obi-Wan asked his questions I only half listened, thinking of the man I had met when I had first come to Coruscant. I remembered Yaddle and her loyalty, which had been the reason for her own murder. That visit to that house had answered few of my questions and had opened my mind to what the Jedi really meant.  
  
"Travin," I suddenly said, interrupting. "Where was he?" I asked, remembering his scorn for the rescued fallen.  
  
"At the embassy. I've had him watched for some time now. If he is involved it isn't directly," Xanatos answered. "Obi-Wan, what should I do? There have been another three families murdered since Mundi, and I have no reason to believe that the police will find the killer."  
  
"I know not, your highness," Obi-Wan replied. "Qui-Gon you work for the NIA, do you know anything about the Spider?"  
  
Obi-Wan already knew the answer, however, he asked anyway for Xanatos' benefit.  
  
"I am not on that particular investigation, as you know. I know what you know; someone has been breaking into the prisons and killing prisoners." I paused. "Do your victims have anything in common?"  
  
Xanatos glanced at Obi-Wan but remained silent. I knew than he knew the Jedi connection, however he did not trust me to say it yet.  
  
"No." He looked me in the eye when he answered. I looked back. I saw Obi-Wan raise a hand slightly out the corner of my eye. I did not challenge the Prince on what I knew was a lie.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I would not normally ask, however I am desperate." Xanatos moistened his lips preparing himself for requesting of me what he was loath to do; asking me for help. "As ambassador, could you write to your colleagues in Naboo and ask them if they have any clues?"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness." My agreement was easily given and it would give me an excuse to write to the agent in charge of the investigation and find out what they knew.  
  
Someone rapped loudly at the door. They did not wait before entering.  
  
"Your Highness, my Lords, there has been another murder."  
  
"Where? Who?"  
  
"On Cona'san Street, his Lordship Leon."  
  
Obi-Wan looked to me before answering.  
  
"I want to see the scene."  
  
And so it was that the Prince of Coruscant, the Jedi and his hunter made their way across the city of Beli'ay to witness the horrors of the Spider first hand.   
  
  
As we had spoken of him, the Spider had been hard at work.  
  
Lord Xac Leon walked along the well-lit bank of the Great river that ran though Beli'ay. He had been one of the Jedi's first successful rescues. Leon had been a rich merchant in Naboo and even before his trial he spent much of his time on Coruscant's soil. He had been in Coruscant for some years and was well at home among its people; rarely did he miss the place of his birth but when he did miss Naboo, he would walk the streets of his adopted home. Nighttime was when it was easiest to pretend he was still in Theed. Deserted city streets could be imagined as anywhere especially with the shadows hiding much of it.  
  
It was early evening and the riverbank was not yet completely deserted; couples lingered, children still played and others hurried home after a long day of work. Beli'ay's river parade was relatively safe as it was never totally empty. Leon didn't normally walk this way but that night being alone filled him with dread and he sought the companionship of other lone walkers.  
  
Leon continued on, making his way slowly home. His lover, Jonathan, was away for the night, so their home was empty. Leon could not put off returning, the loneliness of the old house beckoned and soon the sun would rise and his lover would be home.   
  
Leon wasn't sure what made him pause at his doorstep, maybe he heard something or maybe he saw a shadow move. Whatever it had been, the moment passed and Leon continued up the steps to his door.   
  
The door stood ajar.  
  
He wearily pushed it open. At the top of the stairs, under the door to the main bedroom he could see a light. Leon closed the door silently and crept further into his own home. In the dim light he could see something red on the stairs. He raced up them following the trail to the bedroom. He burst in, knocking the door back on its hinges.  
  
Rose petals were scattered all over the bedroom as well as on the bed where a naked man lay. There was something else red on the sheets, floor and walls as well. Blood. Leon froze with his heart in his throat for now he could see his lover, Jonathan, and the mutilations his body had endured before he had died. Tears welled up and he let them fall. A rustle of cloth alerted him to movement. He turned in time to see a cloaked man lunge at him.  
  
Leon was no soldier but he was strong. He darted out of the way and raced past the intruder. He ran into the street calling for help. By the time the police arrived, the intruder was gone.  
Jonathan's body was still warm when we arrived. I noticed Leon sitting on the doorstep being tended to by a young policewoman. Obi-Wan went to him and held him in a comforting embrace.  
  
"We were told you were murdered," he said softly.  
  
"No, not me." Leon didn't need to tell obi-Wan whom it was who lay dead in his place.  
  
"Jonathan," Xanatos sighed. Xanatos had known Jonathan at school and while they had not spoken to each other in sometime, he still felt the loss keenly, as did Obi-Wan who had remained close to the couple.   
  
Xanatos waited with Leon while Obi-Wan and I continued into the house. I did not enter the room, choosing to observe from the door. Obi-Wan stepped in and went to stand at its centre. I can still picture him there, dressed immaculately while the room was drenched in blood; it was everywhere, on the furniture, soaked into the bedside rug and up the walls. I did not see the horrified expression on Obi-Wan's face as I expected; he looked thoughtful.  
  
"This is different," he said. "Whoever did this is not the one who kills in Naboo."  
  
"A copy cat?"  
  
"It's possible. All the victims are condemned criminals, except here they were free." He looked around him slowly seeing every detail. "Whoever did this is enjoying it. In Naboo, I saw slaughter, but it was precise and without emotion, or at least if there was any it wasn't directed at the victims. This," he frowned, "this is something else. There is passion here, a real malice. He loves what he is doing and enjoys the suffering he inflicts. Two killers, Qui-Gon."  
  
I am an investigator but I have never seen the scenes in Naboo. The Jedi connection could have been a coincidence and the Spider, inspiration. Mundi and the others could have been chosen because, like the Spider's victims, they were the Fallen. I saw the spider carved into the wooden floorboards. How was I to know that it was identical to the ones in Naboo? I know it now just as Obi-Wan knew it then. He knew the killings were connected at a far more intimate level.   
  
Oh, Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would try and stop you? I still do not understand all that has happened and the events that have led me back here to Theed, alone. You are gone Obi-Wan and I am left to wonder. The Spider destroyed us even before you left, because you lied to me and you did it so well. I thought I knew Obi-Wan perfectly and while I could see his turmoil he was using it as a mask against me, he hid another kind of pain behind that of the Spider's making. I saw the look in his eyes and thought it was because of his failure, but under that was another reason.  
Xanatos did not wait long for us. As soon as Leon was taken care of he left. A police officer told us that he had been impatient and to tell us he had gone to the Nabooan embassy. Obi-Wan and I didn't wait for any more information, we ran to Obi-Wan's carriage and set off in pursuit of the Prince.   
"I want to see Travin."  
  
"Of cause, Your Highness." Xanatos was shown to one of the embassy's drawing rooms. His bodyguards followed their prince, concerned that there were only two of them while the prince was in the enemy's lair. Xanatos refused refreshments and a seat and instead paced the room while he waited for the spy.  
  
"Highness, what can I do for you?" Travin entered without a sound. Xanatos turned to see him rising from a bow.   
  
"I want to know about the Spider."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot share state secrets," Travin answered with his usual sly smile.  
  
"He's here, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Travin didn't answer, merely smirked at the Prince's obvious frustration. Travin hated the Fallen and the Jedi and he did not try and hide his gleefulness at the fate they had encountered in Beli'ay. He didn't care about Coruscant or the traitors.  
  
"He killed again tonight. An innocent, he killed the wrong man."   
  
Something did flicker in Travin's eyes when Xanatos told him that. But it wasn't sorrow for the dead man. As far as he was concerned, the people of Coruscant were the enemy and deserved do die.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you? You just pretend to so that you can watch others suffer thinking you could help but chose not to." Xanatos was no fool and knew the games of the man in front of him. "You snivelling, uncaring, manipulative, evil bastard. I should have deported you last year, but it is a mistake I can remedy. I want you out of my country, go back to your unjust nation, return to your king and be his lap dog. Get out now and do not return."  
  
Obi-Wan and I arrived in time to hear Xanatos' final declaration. As we entered the prince was turning to leave.  
  
"Lord Jinn, I am ordering you to remove Travin from the embassy or I shall have the whole staff sent back to Naboo; including yourself. Do you understand?" he shot a meaningful glance at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." I bowed to him before I turned to Travin. "Travin, out. Be at the dock at morning tide, you are leaving." Xanatos need not have threatened me because the order was easy and a pleasure to give. He was risking my mission directed to me by the King of Naboo and he was my enemy. Travin had hurt my Obi-Wan and relished in the suffering of others. I wondered again if it could be him who was the second killer. Xanatos said that he had him watched and he was known in the city, yet it was still possible. As Obi-Wan had warned me in the past, the man was still a spy.  
  
Xanatos left with the same abruptness as he had arrived. Obi-Wan and I lingered a while. I decided to stay at the embassy for the night to make sure that Travin left on the first available ship. Obi-Wan stayed an hour to keep me company before kissing me softly.  
  
"I have to go, Qui-Gon; it's been a difficult couple of days and I need some rest."   
  
"You could stay here, with me." I'd already asked him to stay but I knew he would not.  
  
"I can't, not with him still here and not while Naboo is my enemy."  
  
"I love you, my Obi-Wan."  
  
"And I you, beloved."  
  
I walked him to the door where I took him in a tight embrace and kissed him deep and long. He was breathless when he pulled away. He walked down the steps to the waiting carriage.  
  
"See you in the morning, Love," he called before he stepped up into the carriage and out of sight.   
Travin left the following morning as Xanatos had ordered and within an hour of his departure I was once again with Obi-Wan at his townhouse. The few hours' rest seemed to have done him the world of good, not longer did a cloud of melancholy cling to him. He appeared resolved and calm and determination was once again in his heart.  
  
Was it the most recent murders that caused this change?   
  
I think he had already known what it was he had to do but the news of the Spider in Coruscant had made him confront his well disguised dread. Many think of the Jedi as vain, egotistical and without fear. Many think of Obi-Wan as cold, an open book, with no hidden depths. They are all wrong. Do not ask me why Obi-Wan allowed me so close, why he let me see beneath his protective masks. Perhaps he saw beneath my own façade or maybe he just wanted me on his side. Whatever the reasons were we fell in love, he was so beautiful and my weary, disillusioned spirit needed his hope and crusade to once again be able to live. In return, I gave Obi-Wan a place of safety where he was free to be himself; I gave him solace, strength and support. We were a perfect match at heart even when of the surface we appeared opposites, enemies, adversaries.  
  
Obi-Wan and the Jedi are not without fear, especially now that he had so much to live for. He was not vain though he can be cocky. His fear had gone because the fight with the Spider was more important.   
  
"I am going back," he said to me as we lay in bed together. "I must keep trying."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I would beg you to come with me if I were not about to ask something else of you."   
  
"What is it, my Obi-Wan?" I would have gladly done anything for him.  
  
"Stay here and find out about the Spider. I'll talk to Xan and get him to clear you to investigate in the interest of both nations to catch both the killers. Even if they are unrelated, then the capture of one may help us understand the other."  
  
"I will stay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan spoke to Xanatos the next day, lying about where he was going and asking permission for me to be involved in the Spider investigation. Xanatos was not pleased by Obi-Wan's leaving just as he had returned but he accepted my help nonetheless. Why wouldn't he? I was an NIA investigator.   
  
Obi-Wan left Coruscant for Naboo and I stayed at the embassy. We spent so little time together just being us; the world always managed to intrude and our contentment was always sacrificed.  
  
"Come back soon, my own," I whispered as I watched his ship sail from view, not knowing Obi-Wan would never return home, that he would never set foot in Coruscant again. 


	10. Letter 5

AN: I'm not sure if anyone is really reading this here. I will post the rest of this fic on ff.net, however, if you want to read the final part of this trilogy it wil be posted on my site and to MA mailing list.  
  
Letter 5  
  
To his Highness, Prince Xanatos of Coruscant.   
My Lord, you do not know me, however my battle has infiltrated your country and for that I apologise. I never meant for my enemy to follow the Fallen over the ocean but it seems that is exactly what has happened. I will set this right, I promise, I will remove the threat somehow and restore the peace to a country I have ever admired.  
  
Naboo is suffering and soon she will be liberated, perhaps then I can meet you face to face and offer my regrets in person. You are a most noble lord who leads his people well. I pray one day Naboo and Coruscant will be united in peace, but until then I do what I must do.   
  
The Jedi 


	11. Chapter 5 Theed

Chapter 5 - Theed  
  
When Obi-Wan saw the Spider and his confederate from the rooftop, it galvanised him into definite action. He set about planning a rescue that would need the minimal help from the League as well as the plan to draw the Spider out. It did not take long for the Jedi to hear of a victim of Palpatine's crusade for justice. Sabe, a close friend and confidant of Amidala's, awaited in her home for the Guards to take her to one of Theed's prisons just as Amidala had done a year before. The house was just outside the city and the Jedi decided it would only need three to liberate Sabe; himself, MacLeane and Windu who were two of his most trusted allies.   
  
"Worry not, my friends," he said to them. "For this time we shall succeed."   
  
Even if they did fail and continued to fail, those two men would have still faithfully followed the Jedi to the ends of the earth. The Jedi had proven his loyalty to them and their country, he had shown them the quality of a hero and had instilled it within them both and he was their friend. The cause was paramount to the entire League however, for a small number aiding the Jedi and calling him friend was beyond important.   
  
"Of course we will, friend Jedi," said Mace. Even though he had never seen the Jedi's face, he knew the man beneath the cloak.  
  
"What he said," MacLeane added. Mace laughed and the Jedi sighed.  
  
"One day, MacLeane, I am going to teach you how not to ruin the moment," the Jedi said good-naturedly.  
  
"That's easy to learn, but destroying the moment takes practice."  
  
"In that case my friend, you have it down to an art form."  
  
The three men were silent at they once again turned their thoughts to the house they now sought to infiltrate.   
  
"Snatch and grab," the Jedi had said. MacLeane dissolved into the morning mist and started on his tour around the perimeter of the house dispatching any Guards or soldiers he found. Mace stayed with the cart that was piled with hay. The Jedi ran straight for the house. Breaking into the house was easy. Since the ceasing of Jedi activity, security had become lax, especially outside Theed. The Guards safeguarding the house and its prisoner were unprepared for a direct assault.   
  
The Jedi found the upstairs bedroom where Sabe was sleeping. He shook her awake and covered her mouth to stop her from crying out.  
  
"I am the Jedi," he said by way of introduction. "I've come to save you. Is there anyone else in the house?"  
  
"My brother," she told him.  
  
"Fetch him." Sabe grabbed a robe and ran to another door that led from her room into the next where her brother slept. As she roused him, the Jedi went to one of the large windows. He pushed it open allowing the fresh morning air into the room. He leaned out and waved a white handkerchief.  
  
Mace Windu saw the signal. He dug his heels into his horse's sides and eased the cart forward so that it was beneath the window.  
  
"Come, jump for freedom," the Jedi ordered. The boy went first. "Don't be afraid, my Lady, I bring word from Lady Amidala who offers you her greetings."  
  
"I shall jump." Sabe stepped up to the window and leapt. Shouts from around the house reached the Jedi's ears. He jumped quickly after her. MacLeane ran around from the south side of the house pursued by Guards. MacLeane jumped up onto the cart beside his friend just as Mace ordered the horses forward.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to deal with the perimeter Guards," Mace said as he urged the horses on, putting more distance between the outlaws and what was left of the Guard force. MacLeane did not answer, knowing he had done a good job and it was Mace's way of saying he was relieved they were all alive.  
  
Three miles down the road the group split up. Mace led the two rescued prisoners to a ship that waited on the coast ready to sail for Coruscant. The Jedi and MacLeane returned to the capital knowing that soon I, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi hunter, would be back in Naboo. They would wait in Theed until I arrived, as we had arranged.   
I arrived a week later. It had taken time for the message of a successful escape to reach me and then I had to wait for the official letter from MacLeane to reach me before I could seek out a vessel to take me back over the sea.  
  
I went to Sabe's house expecting to find little, which I did. For the world the Jedi had been as successful as he had ever been, even if it had been months since his last trip to Naboo. I found I had to hide my relief at the sudden re-emergence of the Jedi and I knew that the message left behind this time was not directed at the King, or me, but for the resistance and the Fallen who had started to doubt the Jedi.   
  
'Once more into the breach dear friends...'  
  
I knew when I read those words that the end was soon in coming, the time for planning was over and the time for action was upon us.  
"Spoken to his Majesty, yet?" MacLeane asked me as I entered his office.   
  
"I have just come from reporting to him."   
  
"And?" MacLeane prompted.  
  
"He did not seem particularly angry, not that he ever shows it if he is."  
  
"Is he suspicious?"  
  
"Of me? No, but he knows something."  
  
MacLeane avoided my statement by telling me something he knew would distract me.   
  
"I found something of yours and put it in your home to wait for your return."  
  
"Then I shall return home," I nodded my understanding. "To rest after the long journey."  
My apartment was as I had left it except for the lone figure curled up on my favourite chair reading one of my many books.  
  
"Qui-Gon," the look of complete pleasure on his face when he saw me still fills me with love. He stood and embraced me kissing me, with hunger. "I have missed you, Beloved."  
  
"And I you, My own."  
  
"Take me to bed?"  
  
"There is nothing I would like better."   
  
He stepped away from me. When I did not follow him he frowned at me and almost pouted. The frown lifted and surprise and happiness filled his beautiful eyes as I lifted him up into my arms and carried him into the bedroom.  
  
"Qui-Gon, put me down," he whispered.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
I placed him upon my bed, which was nothing compared to the luxurious bed we had become accustomed to in Coruscant. Our surroundings were less than beautiful, there was no burning fire or romantic candlelight and the bed was hard, but I shall treasure that time, that memory; Obi-Wan in my home, in my country, free and in my arms. We lay together in what I thought was happiness, even if there was a silent war raging, with us at its centre. Perhaps that is why I never noticed it; what is it they say about the eye of a storm?   
  
My memory of that night is misted by grief as it was the last time Obi-Wan and I made love, the last time I saw Obi-Wan; that night was the night Obi-Wan said good-bye.  
  
"We must part, Qui-Gon."   
  
"I know, Obi-Wan. You must return home." I did not yet understand that my Obi-Wan was trying to leave me.  
  
"That is not what I meant." As he said those words I could feel doom approaching. My heart clenched within my chest. The look on his face was open and pain filled. He could not control his emotions that night, they were too strong and I like to hope he did not want to hide them from me. I like to think that he offered his pain to me to offer some comfort.   
  
He turned from me and looked out the window, hiding from me what he was feeling as much as he was able without pushing me away, without keeping me out. He turned from me, unable to bear to see my own pain.  
  
"It is too dangerous, Qui-Gon. The Spider is close, I can feel him. If he were to find out about you then I dread to imagine what he may do. Naboo needs you, Qui-Gon, as much as it needs the Jedi."  
  
"And what of you, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I can not be of use while he is still out there. I can not be the Jedi again until he has gone."  
  
"What will you do?" I could barely speak through my unshed tears.  
  
"Find him." His voice had dropped to a whisper and his answer was simple enough.  
  
"Why can I not help?" I begged, unashamed of my feelings. I did not want to be parted from him. My tears finally fell. He turned back to me, taking my face in his hands.  
  
"I cannot see you die and if that means I must go then so be it. I have watched many of my friends die, Qui-Gon, I have been without a family for a long time but I have pushed on with my life. A year ago I was willing to go to the executioner's block if you were not at my side, without you in this world Qui-Gon I cannot push onwards. I need to know you are here, safe."  
  
"Will you come back to me?"  
  
"Of course. Once all is settled between the Spider and me we can be together again and once Naboo has Amidala on her throne then nothing can keep us apart. Nothing can keep us apart."  
  
"Yet something keeps you from me now." I was bitter and I knew it. "No. Say nothing more, Obi-Wan. Leave if that is what you are going to do."  
  
I was being unkind and maybe a little unnecessarily harsh and unfair to my Beloved, nevertheless I did not care. My own heart was breaking; I could not concern myself with his as well. I could not think straight and only now, when I remember that night, do I see the look of utter anguish upon my Obi-Wan's own face.   
  
"Good-bye, My Lord. I do love you."  
  
"Good-bye, Jedi, bane of my heart"  
  
He left me then, left me alone to be a pale image of the man I had been, a man worse in many ways than who I had been before I had fallen in love. He left me to return to the shadows; the only place the Jedi has ever been able to dwell and I realise now the only place Obi-Wan was ever really free. 


	12. Letter 6

Letter 6  
  
Dear Qui-Gon,  
Night descends upon me as I look upon this blank page preparing to write my story for the first time. Oh, and what a tale it is, but it fills me with sadness to think of the reasons I write now, because come morning I will be unable to. The tides are turning and while I am not defeated, not yet, I no longer seem to be winning. I must write this now, and quickly, because the night is passing, and fast approaching is the time of my departure.  
  
Why so melancholy? Because I know if anyone is to ever read this, it means that I am dead. Never before have I cared much about what should happen if one of my plans were to fail, but now with you, I am suddenly lost. My plan is a dangerous one and I wish I did not have to leave you behind. Our lives are not our own, Qui-Gon, and I owe mine to them.  
  
Why? I hear many ask. And in truth, I have never been sure. I have done what needed to be done, perhaps it is as you say, maybe I am a hero, and if that is true, then you must be one, also. You risk your life as I do, Qui-Gon, and if I do not come back from this, then you must do as your heart instructs you.   
  
By now, Lord Jinn, will have received the letter from the Jedi concerning his death and now I fear I must do the same. You must burn this letter once you have read it or, if you cannot bear to, hide it away somewhere safe. I trust MacLeane whole-heartedly in delivering you this, however, now that the Jedi is gone, you must return home and the people there can be traitorous.  
  
When you receive this you should have learnt much that I had not told you and I apologise for the deceit but I had my reasons, Qui-Gon, and although I love you, in fact it is because I love you, that I had to let you go. You were in danger. It pains me to say, Qui-Gon, but there is a mole in the League, someone close and it shames me not to have seen it sooner.   
  
Your involvement is still secret, only a few trusted friends knew of your joining the League - MacLeane, Mace. And even fewer know my face and my name. MacLeane knows all and I hope you will find comfort in his presence.   
  
Much was decided that night after the Bastel Prison attempted escape. As I was fleeing back into the shadows, MacLeane found me. He verified my fears simply by the look on his face at my news. I kept much from him and you, Qui-Gon but now I shall tell you the rest of what happened that night.  
"Spiders seem to get every where don't they?" I said to MacLeane, allowing my despair to take over, if only for a moment.  
  
"Again?"   
  
"So it would appear." We were both silent, knowing what this meant to the League and the resistance. "Don't file this as a Jedi rescue attempt. Name the Spider as the one solely responsible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm worried." MacLeane was taken aback. I never worried, or perhaps I never showed it or admitted it. It's been so long, Qui-Gon I sometimes forget where I am in the tangled webs that I weave. "This rescue was not even planned when I came over, even Qui-Gon didn't know about it because he's still in Coruscant. Only those in Theed knew of it."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"There is a mole in the League." I didn't say more knowing MacLeane would understand the importance and the implications.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
I suspected who but I did not tell him, nor will I tell you, Qui-Gon, not even now that I have found the Spider.   
  
"I don't know, but that is not all that worries me."  
  
"Surely, that is enough."  
  
"The Spider, his motivations, they escape me. He knows so much, yet his crusade remains a personal endeavour."  
  
"Like yours?"  
  
I didn't answer MacLeane's observation because, in truth, he was right and now that I have reached this point, the Spider's reasons are far too obvious. I feared for you, Qui-Gon, not because of your connection with the Jedi, but because of your connection with me. It was personal from the very beginning.  
  
"Who is in charge of the Spider investigation?"  
  
"Simons, but I don't know how much longer he will remain in that position; he isn't one of Palpatine's pups."  
  
"See what you can find out," I asked anyway. "Find the Spider for me."  
  
"I will try."  
  
"I shall see you later, MacLeane." I fell away from him, allowing him to continue on to the prison and I returned to the shadows where I can only truly dwell.   
So then, Qui-Gon, what do I have left to say? Time is creeping by and soon I must leave. I hastily write this so that you will understand why I did what I did to you and why I died the way I did.  
  
The Spider is close, I had to break ties with you because of him and for that alone I hate the man who hunts me. I do love you, Qui-Gon, and the only way I could spare you was to hurt you. Forgive me?  
  
And so this last mission, I intend to draw the Spider out and bring him to me. I may die in this foolish attempt but the Jedi must be free of his blight one way or the other. The rebellion already thinks I am gone, that I have failed. I must prove myself or fall to the fate they already believe I have suffered. Please do not think badly of me for this, Qui-Gon, for I must do it for my country, our country. And if I fail? Well, then as the Jedi told Lord Jinn, I will see you on the other side.  
  
So then, with these hours left to fill, I will tell you all that I can, all that you may already know or have been able to guess. This is my story, Qui-Gon, one that I have hidden from all and one I share with you now, as I could not before in life...  
... All my love, Obi-Wan  
The story Obi-Wan told me in his final letter is the tale I have told to you. Some I learnt for myself, parts only Obi-Wan was able to tell me about and some even Obi-Wan did not confess in his letter. Even in this last act of honesty, he tried to keep things from me. My grief stops me from being angry, yet I feel it beneath the surface, waiting for my sadness to subside a little so that it can rage within my soul. And so for that reason I hang on to my grief because I do not wish to remember Obi-Wan in anger.  
  
This is the story I had to share of our lives. I have told you of how our destinies crossed, how they wove together for a short time and now it has ended the only way I suppose it could. Obi-Wan was right; our lives are not our own and he was a true hero of the people, while I am nothing without him. I shall return to Naboo and do as my king orders; I have not the stomach to fight for the resistance, at least not yet. I shall wait until memories of a better time are distant and less sharp in my mind.  
  
Lord Qui-Gon Jinn, NIA 


	13. Epilogue Bandomeer

Epilogue - Bandomeer  
  
Time has passed since I received Obi-Wan's letter and finally I feel capable to tell you the end.   
  
You now know how Obi-Wan and I parted and you know the reasons he gave for it. I doubt him though, even now, even if it is bad to speak ill of the dead. I do not understand why and I am angry at the Spider, at myself, at the King, at MacLeane; but most of all, I am angry with Obi-Wan. Unfair, I know, but that is how I feel. He failed when it mattered the most and now the Jedi is dead, the Spider and his accomplice are still free, Palpatine remains King and I am alone. My world is falling apart and it seems to me that the enemy is winning both within and without.  
  
So I finally come to the final stage of this story and this shall be the last that I write because there is nothing else left in me or out there. This is how the Spider won, the Jedi died and how Lord Dooku came into my life.  
  
My story began with a daring Jedi mission and so that is how I shall end it; with his last journey into the Fallens' lives. It all happened in Bandomeer- a southern region of Naboo.   
Obi-Wan knew Amidala was under threat from the Spider. MacLeane told me of the night the Jedi had seen the Spider and his accomplice, and like me, Obi-Wan refused to tell him who the Spider was. The Spider had really gotten under Obi-Wan's skin; he had pushed his way into our lives. The Jedi decided it was time to push back.  
  
A member of the League had been captured. The Jedi let the mole know that he was going after their imprisoned comrade. On the day before the false rescue, the Jedi allowed himself to be arrested for some minor offence. The soldiers took him to the prison where he waited a night and a day. On the second night he freed himself from his cell.  
  
The Jedi crept along dark corridors to the cell where his League member was being held. They waited together, but dawn approached with no sign of the Spider. With no time left, the Jedi decided it was time to leave. The Jedi opened the cell door, and as he did so, a blade slid into his back. The Jedi turned to look at his former ally.  
  
"He offered me money," was the only explanation given.   
  
The cell door opened from the outside and the Spider stepped in.  
  
"Sorry, Jedi, but your tricks will not work on me." He drew his sword slowly. "I win."  
  
The wound to the Jedi's back was not fatal; he could have survived with just another scar. It was not enough for the Spider. Slowly he pushed his sword's tip into the Jedi's stomach.  
  
"As you lie there, Jedi, I hope your lies comfort you in this moment." The Spider left him there to die. He and the League betrayer fled in the morning light, leaving the sign of the Spider in their wake.  
  
It did not take the guards long to find him, weak and vulnerable as he was. They could see that he would not live long, yet still they sent for MacLeane, who by some miracle, reached Bandomeer within the hour. The Jedi remained on the floor of that cell and his final words were not spoken to me, but to MacLeane. He spoke of betrayal and treachery, the only things that could ever defeat him; the man who defied a king, the man who no walls or bars could keep out and the man who was a symbol to the ever-hopeful died because of trust. He told MacLeane what had happened and then he died.  
  
MacLeane did not send me a report, instead he came to my door in the middle of the night, having raced back to the capital, the body of the Jedi with him. The Liberators seized the Jedi's body and held it in the place where it was eventually burned.  
  
With faltering words, MacLeane told me how Obi-Wan died. He assured me that no one yet knew the identity of the Jedi, though he was unsure how long that would remain. MacLeane kept me from the body, knowing that I would have to lie if asked his identity, or worse tell the truth, neither of which would be good for me. It brought the League some time to plan, to hide, and to decide what to do, now that their leader was dead. Eventually, the League broke up, disheartened by their most recent tragedy. I can't say I blame them, we all needed time, which is something we have, for now.  
  
So, now I am back in Theed, back at my master's side. With the Jedi dead I no longer have a task to focus on and I find myself drifting. Maul is in Coruscant still as far as I am aware though with the Jedi dead his task is less urgent than it was. Now it is just a secret Palpatine is curious to know. The treat is gone; the rebels are divided, the League gone and I am even without MacLeane, a man who became my friend.   
  
Our hero is dead, what shall we do now? What can we do? We need a leader, yet none can be found. We have a course with no direction. We are alone; we have no allies. So what now? What now?   
When Dooku came to see me I had yet to be assigned a new case. I had scarcely stepped foot off the boat and returned to my rooms in Theed when his Lordship came to visit me there.   
  
"Lord Jinn," he greeted me when I answered the door. "I hope you are well."  
  
"Well enough, my Lord." And just as Obi-Wan had, I could hide myself behind masks; mine was usually a sneer, not a laugh, a scowl not a smile, contempt, not affection. I was as good as my Obi-Wan had ever been. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Since the Jedi's death, you have lost your post, and indeed your direction, yes?"  
  
I did not answer his question but simply waited for him to continue.  
  
"The Spider denied you the chance to complete your task and capture your nemesis. After all these years of hunting, it must be frustrating."  
  
Once again he paused, waiting for some kind of response from me. I gave him none.  
  
"I like that about you, Jinn, you're strong and give nothing away. I have a proposition for you - come and be on my team and have the opportunity to find the one who denied you your victory. A man such as yourself needs a worthy advisory, and with the Jedi gone, who does that leave?"  
  
The connection between the Jedi and the Spider was still unknown. It was thought that the Spider and Jedi accidentally went for the same victim and the Spider had won their confrontation. I thought about the proposal. I did not want to work for somebody else, however, he was giving me the chance to get the one who had destroyed me and Obi-Wan's happiness and then killed my beloved. I could search with enthusiasm, with my peers believing it was because of my stolen victory. Only one would know the real reason for my search and he, too, would welcome the chance to find his friend's killer.  
  
"I only have one demand," I said at last. "I want my partner to be Lieutenant MacLeane." 


	14. Letter 7

Letter 7  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
Yes, I have left Qui-Gon and caused him much grief, and now you know the tale of our meeting and falling in love, and of our parting and my death. I could not stop the course of the Jedi's fate but I do regret it greatly for the harm it has done to Qui-Gon, and I pray he will forgive me when this is all over.  
  
I watch him now, just as I ever did, before he knew, unseen and hidden in the darkest of shadows. He must think me dead, he must be kept safe from the Spider. It does not work if he does not believe me dead; the Spider must see real grief.   
  
The Spider knows who I am, and he knows about Qui-Gon, but he is not interested in Qui-Gon, only myself. He will leave Lord Jinn alone now because he has won. I lied to Qui-Gon about the Spider, about his knowledge and about my death.  
  
I live still, more hidden than ever, more shrouded than before, more alone. I have MacLeane and that is all. I will complete my task and then I will find my Qui-Gon and confess all.  
  
Oh, but that is another story and I am out of time.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi protector.   
  
AN: OOOh a cliffhanger, what a surprise. As I said before this series is a trilogy, however I will not be posing the third part to FF.net because there does not seem to be any interest in it. If you would like to read the third part then when it is done you will be able to find it on my web site or posted to the Master Apprentice archive. 


End file.
